


【梅闪】④

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 22





	【梅闪】④

夜晚是非人生物的狂欢。  
梦魇不能从人类的食物中获取营养，虽然他爱极了乌鲁克的麦酒，但那东西确实不能填饱他的肚子。  
夜晚多好啊，人类进入梦乡，习惯性伪装自己的梦魔摘下温柔的人皮面具，一切生物都会在进食的时候流露出本性。人类的梦境化作几道紫色的光消失在他的手心里，梅林舔了舔嘴唇，托起手中仅剩的那团紫色光晕。  
“有意思，”他轻轻笑出来，“吉尔伽美什知道这事可能要气死了。”  
光晕没有消失，他定睛看着自己的掌心，进入到那个无耻狂徒的梦境中。

这位王确实美丽至极，却也十分严格可怕，没想到还真有人有胆量眼馋王的身子。  
春梦和噩梦一样具有营养价值，吃起来的味道却不一样，如果让梅林来评判，他会说春梦更美味一些。可惜众生皆苦，没有那么多春梦可吃，为了健壮成长他从小是在噩梦中长大的。  
今天可是个难得的机会。  
这位颇有勇气的兄弟十有八九是殿前的守卫，梅林猜想他可能是今天与王说上了一两句话，因为自己的勇猛受到了毫不吝啬的表扬，又或者被那位什么事都要管的王关心了几句。  
每天守护着那样一位美丽的人确实会受不了的，明白明白。  
梦境似乎正进行到高潮，吉尔伽美什趴在床铺上塌着腰窝，后腰的曲线又柔软又漂亮，看不清脸的守卫裸着身子，跪在床上双手提着王纤细的腰，不断将自己的阴茎撞入那人的后穴。梅林客观地评价了一番，尺寸不小，不过每个男人都有在春梦中美化自己的习惯。那位王倒是没有被美化，和平时跟自己补魔的样子相差不大。  
糟了——梅林平复了一下心情——我在想什么啊。  
吉尔伽美什把脸埋在胳膊里，发出断断续续的呻吟声，不是那种他经常拿来调情用的婉转动听的叫床声，确实是被顶得有些力不从心。短促的呻吟夹杂着带哭腔的呜咽，打颤的大腿说明守卫兄弟正在对着他的前列腺凶猛进攻，他的腰有点撑不住了。  
趴下去——梅林催促着他身上的人——趴下去，扶着他的腰，他没力气了。  
守卫确实趴了下去，贴在王的肩头吻一下，手臂环过吉尔伽美什的腰，微微用力按压着小腹。  
王仰着脖子发出一声愉悦的呻吟。  
梅林愣愣地看着，这套动作看起来太熟悉了，吉尔伽美什很容易这样得到快感。可他并没有强迫这梦境的主人做什么，看来懂得怜香惜玉的人也不止他一个。  
......什么嘛，有点不爽。  
吉尔伽美什被操弄得浑身透着红色，前端硬挺挺地流着透明液体，随着冲撞的力度甩到床上。他看起来真是舒服极了，那副表情梅林再清楚不过，他都快要怀疑这位守卫是不是偷看过他和吉尔伽美什做爱。  
但他没有伸手摸自己，反而把手抬高到头顶，紧紧抓着床铺，守卫用一只手掌抓住他的两只手腕，把他不自觉并起的双腿分得更开，更加用力地在他的身体里抽插。  
梅林觉得有点好笑，这小子不光在梦里意淫他尊贵的王，还妄图操射人家。  
吉尔伽美什可没有这么乖，他每次想做这事的时候都要好声好气哄半天，有时候王还是会表示抗拒，但高潮之后的舒爽时常会让他忘记梅林的不敬。  
可是那种表情——他安静地看着王的脸——太真实了，所有的细节都太真实了。  
真是抱歉，可这位守卫先生看起来离王太近了，该换个地方工作了。  
吉尔伽美什很难忍受痛苦，只是一时射不出来就会让他难耐地扭动腰部，明明享受着那样的快感，还是蹙着眉头一脸嫌弃，好像在催促身后的人快点让他达到绝顶。  
好可爱。  
梅林总是忍不住哄他，在他露出这种惹人怜爱的表情之后更是变本加厉，他惊讶地发现守卫也这样做了，说出的话都和自己如出一辙。  
“再坚持一会，”那人转头吻了一下王的耳朵，“马上就让你舒服。”  
不对，奇怪，太奇怪了。  
吉尔伽美什嗯了一声，掺杂在呻吟声中，听起来非常可爱。守卫兄弟又如他所想地把王翻过来从正面插入，吉尔伽美什剧烈地抖了一会，在高潮中溢出眼泪。  
“梅林......”王的声音夹杂在喘息中，“嗯啊......你还要......看多久！”  
梅林吓得浑身一哆嗦，像棵落叶的老树一样抖下一堆花瓣。  
他的第一反应就是跑，他从来没想过这个梦会是吉尔伽美什做的，偷窥王的春梦和用千里眼偷看女神的下场不知道哪个比较严重。梦魇先生迅速回到了现实中，从床上跳下来躲到房间的角落里，避免王的宝具朝他的位置发射。  
什么也没有。  
梅林拍了拍胸脯，把吓得炸起来的毛拍下去一点，默默地走去王的寝室请罪。  
吉尔伽美什坐在床上，被子只盖了腿，他一直转头看着窗外的月亮，直到梅林走进来。  
“胆大妄为。”王评价道。  
“从你偷取本王梦境的时候开始本王就已经知道了，”吉尔伽美什得意地笑起来，“雕虫小技。”  
梅林走近了，王的脸上还带着梦中高潮的余韵，他胆大妄为地坐到床边，又胆大妄为地掀起被子，吉尔伽美什从容地让他看着自己情动的身体，伸出手拉了他一把。  
梅林俯下身去接吻，吉尔伽美什顺从地张开嘴方便他直奔主题，顺手将那些垂下来的头发别到梦魇的耳后，捧着脸颊加深了亲吻。  
手顺着腰腹摸下去，滑进早已经湿透了的穴口，吉尔伽美什撇过脸喘息着，在指腹顶上自己敏感点的时候颤抖了一下。  
“明明梦里都不是我，”梅林吻着他的侧脸抱怨道，“那是谁，为什么是他。”  
“本王怎么知道，只是贪图一时的愉悦而已，他是谁不重要。”  
“好无情，看清脸了吗？”  
吉尔伽美什伸手抓住了他后脑勺的头发，不自觉地挺胸把乳头更深地送进梦魇的嘴里。  
“没有，”他说，“看不清楚。”  
梅林抽出湿淋淋的手指，一边脱上衣一边用膝盖顶开王的双腿，隔着布料顶弄刚被扩张柔软的穴口和会阴。能感觉到王绷紧了身体，穴口一张一合地收缩着想被填满。  
“陛下，”他摸了摸王的脸颊，膝盖用力顶弄逼出一声呻吟，“我实在想知道是谁啊。”  
“你这杂种......”  
吉尔伽美什夹紧双腿，他的身体因为这样恶意的摩擦开始起反应了，前端逐渐兴奋起来，后穴里流的水恐怕已经弄湿了梅林的裤子。  
他猛地用一记头槌把梦魇敲得眼冒金星，然后趁机把人压在床上，粗暴地扯开梅林的衣服。  
“奥~”王了然地笑了笑，“这不是已经忍得不行了吗。”  
这大概是梅林第一次享受这种待遇，他撑起一点上身，眼睁睁看着吉尔伽美什跪坐在床上扶着自己的性器坐下去。  
“慢点，”他伸手扶住着急想要坐下的王，双手搂着腰往上提，“不要全部吃下去，你这样......”  
“啰嗦！”吉尔伽美什瞪了他一眼，“本王不需要你过分小心。”  
啊是，毕竟是做春梦梦到自己被抓着手腕操射的人。  
等到他全部坐下去的时候，梅林额头已经冒出了一层细汗。王小幅度地摆动着腰晃动自己，绞得紧紧的后穴让梅林头皮发麻。  
他直起身来整个把人搂在怀里，猛地向上顶了一下，吉尔伽美什抖得厉害，打颤的大腿还没有恢复力气，梅林趁机朝着前列腺多顶了几次，双手扶着王的腰上下动作。吉尔伽美什又发出那种被欺负得狠了的声音，却主动搂住了梦魇的脖子，顺着双手的力度起伏。  
王垂着脑袋，额头抵着梅林的，十分配合地在梦魇退出的时候抬高身体，又在撞进来的时候落下，性器擦着前列腺进到深处，他发出一声呜咽，低头寻找梅林的嘴唇。  
梅林觉得有些头皮发麻，吉尔伽美什在性事上的擅长让他难以招架，只能放慢速度避免自己过快交代在王的身体里。  
吉尔伽美什也不好受，梅林太清楚该怎么对待他这副身体，每次都准确地顶着前列腺滑进去，又克制着不进入到太深的地方让他感觉难受，虽然很不想承认但这具身体确实是被调教到拿这混蛋没办法。  
他的腿逐渐没力气了，前端越来越酸胀，后穴的快感沿着神经传到天灵盖炸开，他无力地垂着脑袋低声呻吟，眼角渗出的眼泪让整个世界都蒙上一层模糊的水汽。  
这家伙也太会了吧。  
他快到了，王习惯性地伸手去摸自己的性器，梅林伸手制止了他，把那只手臂重新搭回自己的肩膀上。  
“忍一忍，”他轻轻吻着吉尔伽美什的嘴角，“一会就舒服了，好不好？”  
王看起来似乎想说什么，但突然来临的高潮打断了他的话，他的身体紧紧绷着，挺着胸膛往后折去，梅林搂着他的腰背才没让他倒下去，被夹紧的感觉太过美妙，他终于释放在王的后穴里。  
吉尔伽美什沉默着趴在他肩膀上休息了一会，高潮的感觉太过刺激，梅林抚着他的后背拍了好一会他才停止颤抖。  
梅林把自己的性器从他身体里拔出来，手指伸进穴口简单地清理了一下，吉尔伽美什依旧保持着那个搂住他脖子的动作，好像懒得动一下，就要这样睡过去。  
“那你有没有觉得，”他继续套着王的话，“梦到的那人和谁比较像啊。”  
吉尔伽美什动了动脖子，换了个更舒服的姿势，梅林拽着被子把他包裹起来，倚在床头上。  
“没有。”王笃定地说。  
“这样啊，”他还是不死心，“特征呢，有什么特征吗？”  
吉尔伽美什哼哼着笑了一下，骂了声“蠢货”。  
“被你当做蠢货的人太多了，根本无从下手啊。”  
王闭上眼，感觉到床头的灯被梅林灭掉了，那小子似乎已经不想知道答案了，手臂环上他的腰，手指有节奏地抬起来又轻轻落下，像是哄小孩子睡觉的习惯性动作。  
“特征啊......”  
既然你诚心诚意地问了，那本王就大发慈悲地告诉你。

“他有很长很烦人的头发。”他说。


End file.
